


Back Stage Pass

by neorenamon



Series: Back Stage Pass [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Masterbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: When an ex-lover of Gazelle's makes a serious threat against her, the Chief assigns Hopps and Wilde as her personal bodyguards until the matter is settled. After all, a mega-star like Gazelle just can't stop performing and she doesn't trust private security to be as efficient as the ones who saved Zootopia. However, she has a way of getting Judy and Nick to 'relax' in her own special way.





	1. The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Wilde comes out of the closet.

by neorenamon

It was a late night concert for Gazelle, and the police officers Hopps & Wilde were scoping the audience for signs of the ex. At the moment, only Judy was there thumping her foot.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" huffed Judy, "Nick went to check on Gazelle more than 15 minutes ago! What is he up to?!"

She decided to go back to Gazelle's changing room herself to see if he was lingering in the singer's room. Realizing she might be taking a nap after a long performance, she knocked gingerly on the door at first.

"Hello?" asked Gazelle.

"Is Officer Wilde in there with you?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while," replied the singer, "but would you come in for a moment?"

"Sure," she replied as she opened the door.

The lights were turned down very low. It was hard for Judy to see much. The bed in the back was set up with the curtains closed at the moment, but Judy could see Gazelle back lit by a desk lamp laying on the bed stand behind it.

"Come closer," she purred, "I only bite if you ask nicely first."

Judy laughed nervously as she came over.

"I can tell that you and Nick are tense," she mused as Judy started to part the curtains.

"Well you're one of the most important..." replied Judy before she choked.

Gazelle was laying on the bed wearing absolutely nothing at all. She rolled onto her side to face the rabbit as she placed one hand on the side of her head and leaned on the elbow.

"Come on," mused Gazelle as she patted the bed next to her with her other hand, "Sit up here so we can talk."

"But..." she stammered.

"Remember what Bogo said..."

...

Flashback...

...

"I know you're not her servants," growled the Chief, "but I would consider it a personal favor to me to answer her requests as best you can."

...

End flashback...

...

Judy gulped as she turned about and climbed onto the bed.

Gazelle placed her hands on Judy's shoulders and began to rub them.

"You can't really be expected to do your job at your best when you're so tense," she purred into the rabbit's ear.

The tension was pouring out of her shoulders and making her relax. It went on for several minutes.

"You know what?" she cooed, "This vest is only getting in the way."

It hardly seemed like a few seconds later before her vest flopped to the floor. Now the herbivore's long fingers were rubbing Judy's upper arms.

"I... should really... get back..."

"Oh, there's no hurry," she replied as she did the lower arms and paws.

"But... that does feel so good..."

"I had a number of odd jobs before I made it as a singer," she mused.

Judy hardly even noticed that Gazelle was now rubbing her stomach and slipping her fingers underneath the bottom of her shirt. Not until the shirt was jerked up over her head.

"Wait!" she protested.

"Isn't that so much better?" she purred as Judy's shirt was removed in a flash, "and just look at how beautiful you are."

"Oh..." said Judy as she blushed, "I'm... nothing special..."

"Nothing special?!" she replied, "Just the one who saved Zootopia and it's predators from the mad schemes of Miss Bellwether?"

"Just... doing my duty... to everyone in Zootopia..."

Now Gazelle's fingers played up and down Judy's torso, feeling her perky breasts and her little belly button. Judy's cheeks were now rather hot.

"You... shouldn't be wasting your time..."

"I think I can tell what's a waste of my time and what isn't, Officer Hopps," she purred as she started undoing Judy's belt.

"But... Nick..." panted the rabbit.

"I'm sure... he's set himself up... in a very good place," she replied as she licked the side of Judy's neck. With one hand about the rabbit's waist, she lifted her up so she could slip off the pants fully.

Then she got a good look at Judy's underwear. There was no bra, but there was...

"Are those Hello Kitten panties?"

"AH!" she moaned, "They were... a gift... from a cousin..."

"You aren't very good a lying, are you?" she purred into the rabbit's ear as two fingers slipped inside her tight panties.

Wide eyed and ears flopped down, Judy could only lean back into Gazelle's shoulder.

"Why look at you," she continued, "I've just started and your loins are already soaking wet."

Judy could feel her panties getting wetter by the second as her pussy grew warm and puffy. Her breathing and heartbeat quickened.

"Better get you out of those before we go on," she mused as her thumbs went into the waistband and pulled them clean off her in a flourish of movement. Judy was only wearing her hat now and felt totally exposed.

"But... duty..." she stammered.

"I'm just giving you a break as deemed by the Police Union," she whispered in the rabbit's ear. 

Her fingers probed deeper into Judy's labia, parting first the outer and then the inner ones as she sought out the opening of her vagina.

"Don't you feel more at ease now?" purred the singer.

"Actually... I'm feeling a bit more... tense..." panted the ZPD officer.

"Then I guess I have to try harder," she replied as she pressed the first joints of her fingers right into her so wet vagina.

Judy just moaned. Her right leg started twitching.

Gazelle placed her hand near Judy's mouth as she added, "Now... suck my fingers, sweetie."

She took the digits into her mouth and began to suckle on them, caressing them with her tongue. Closing her eyes, Judy just let go and flowed with the moment.

"Mmm..." she purred, "Hhhmmm..."

"Oh, you are taking this so well," mused Gazelle as she thrust her fingers further up into Judy's rabbit hole.

"MMMPPPHHH!"

' _AH!_ ' thought Judy, ' _I"m gonna cum on Gazelle's hand!_ '

"That's it," purred the singer, "Just let go... relax... let yourself cum because you want to..."

Her legs twitched so much that Judy was literally bouncing on Gazelle's digits. Suddenly her juices burst from her pussy all over Gazelle's three-digit hand.

"Don't you feel better now?" she purred as her fingers kept Judy's orgasm going.

When she finally came down, she could only turn wide eyed as she looked into the singer's eyes, and then broke loose from her grasp.

"What?.." asked Gazelle as Judy scrambled down between her legs.

Her own pussy was wet from just teasing the rabbit so much, but Judy surprised her by grasping her thighs and pushing her face right into Gazelle's cunt.

"Oh, that perky little tongue of yours feels so good," she moaned as she wrapped her hands behind Judy's head and interlaced her fingers to keep the rabbit from pulling back from what she started.

Staring from the bottom, the rabbit's tongue worked its way up towards the top. The place where the clitoris was sure to be found.

Gazelle just moaned louder as the minutes passed.

In the meantime, Judy reached down between her own legs and began using a paw to finger her still sopping wet cunt.

The singer simply leaned back as she breathed faster and harder.

"AH!" she groaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

Judy in the meantime had thrust two fingers up insider herself and was really finger fucking herself good.

It seemed but a few moments later than Gazelle had a climax, and then Judy had her second cumming.

Using both hands, Gazelle lifted Judy and rested her in the cleft of her bosom.

"Okay, Nick," she purred after a few minutes of heavy breathing, "You can come out of the closet now."

' _WHAT?!?!_ ' thought Judy, ' _He's been watching us the WHOLE TIME?!_ "

The closet door opened, and it was then that Judy realized there was plenty of slats in the door to see through, and a rather naked red fox stepped out. He was clutching his throbbing cock in one hand, and Judy could see he must have blown his wad at least once already.

"Enjoy the show?" asked Gazelle as she waggled her eyebrows, "I think the rabbit is warmed up and ready to receive you..."

"Seeing the two of you together is just so damn hot!" moaned Nick.


	2. Nick's Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is flustered that Nick was watching them, so Gazelle explains how it was her idea before they move on. Since Judy is still tense, the singer lets the rabbit watch the fox have sex with her to ease her mind.

by neorenamon

"So..." said Judy softly, "Nick was spying on us and you knew?"

"Of course," replied Gazelle, "It started almost an hour ago..."

...

Flashback...

...

Nick slipped over to Gazelle's room to see how she was doing. The crowd was remarkably quiet since she left the stage, and they didn't need two officers around just to make sure Gazelle's ex didn't show up. He politely knocked on her door.

"Come in," she purred.

He opened the door to see her stripped to the waist before her makeup mirror.

She was in the process of removing her stage makeup, which wasn't as heavy as some stage acts, but still pretty thick compared to her daily makeup regimen.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he cried as he stepped back.

"It's alright, sweetie," she replied as she turned and smiled, "Come in."

He gulped hard and stepped in. After all, her round, perky and firm breasts were in full view now. Then she spun on her stool to face him.

"So... ah... how are you?" he asked nervously.

"Well," she giggled, "Not as nearly as tense as you are."

"I... uh... wasn't expecting you... to be so..."

"Undressed?" she asked.

"So... smoking hot," he corrected her.

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing," she replied.

"You must hear that all the time..."

"Yes, but I can tell the difference between what's genuine flattery and empty words," she said as she beckoned him to come closer.

He almost stumbled as he walked closer.

"Come closer, my dear," she cooed, "I only bite if you ask nicely."

He laughed in a forced manner as he came up. Soon, he was within reach of her arms.

"Now turn around," she continued, "I can tell just how tense you are."

Her hands rested on his shoulders as she started rubbing them.

"Don't you have... minions... to do menial things like this?" he asked as he relaxed.

"Oh, I've had some odd jobs before I made it as a singer," she purred, "Why have someone else do something if you won't do it yourself?"

"You sound like Judy," he said before he fake coughed, "Officer Hopps."

"You like each other, don't you?" she mused as she reached around to unbutton his shirt.

"Of course I like her," he replied defensively, "It's hard to work with someone you hate."

"I think it's more than that," she purred, "I see how the two of you look at each other when you think the other isn't looking."

"So... is that so?" he stammered.

By then, the buttons were undone and she was peeling it back over his shoulders.

"Goodness," she said as she ran her hands over his chest and ab muscles, "Police Academy did you good, didn't it?"

"I'm nothing compared to those tigers that work the show with you," he sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with lean muscle," she replied as she pulled him back into her chest with a hug, "After all, I'm not all that big in the chest either."

"When it comes to breasts, you can have too much of a good thing."

"You think mine are good, then?" she purred into his ear.

"Oh... your body is amazing," he gushed.

"Well," she mused as she rubbed the tent his cock was pitching in his pants, "I think your dick agrees with you there."

"Ah," he groaned, "You must think I'm some kind of pervert."

"Nothing wrong with being a red-blooded male," she replied as she kept rubbing and his erection got harder.

"Uh... If I cream my pants here, Judy will never stop teasing me about it," he groaned.

So by unzipping him, his cock sprang out from the front panel of his underwear.

Spitting on one hand, she started getting his cock wet as she stroked him.

"Tell me," she purred, "What would make you more at ease? Would you want to have sex with me?"

"Oh no!" he blurt, "I could never!.. I'm not worthy!"

"Want to watch me masturbate?" she asked next to his ear.

' _Think Nick, think!_ ' he mused as he thought of anything to break the mood.

"I want... I want... to watch you play with Judy!" he spluttered.

' _That's it! There's no way she'd be willing to!.._ '

"Play with a rabbit?" she mused.

' _Here comes the "Fuck no!"'_ '

"Sounds like fun," she purred as she nibbled his ear.

Her response was so unexpected that his cock started spurting white creamy streams on the floor ahead of him.

"You've been holding it back for some time," she cooed, "haven't you?"

He laughed nervously.

"Well, you better strip while I clean up," she mused in her sexy voice, "After all, you need to be hidden in the closet while I get ready for Judy to come by. If she doesn't see you soon, I'm sure she'll come by to check up."

He nodded.

...

End Flashback...

...

"So..." Nick said awkwardly, "I swear I thought she'd be turned off by the idea of playing with you. I didn't think she's take me... seriously."

"But I'm bisexual and xenosexual," purred Gazelle.

"So now what?" asked Judy as she looked back at Nick and her blush deepened.

"Do you want Nick to mate with you?"

"I dunno... I'm not sure..." moaned Judy.

"Well you can watch Nick fuck me until you are sure," she purred as she turned Judy onto her back (and Gazelle's chest), "Get up here, Nick."

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't offer if I'm going to say 'no'," she chuckled, "That would be just plain crazy."

Judy gulped as the singer wrapped her hands about Judy's sides, pinning down her arms as she did so. As Nick climbed onto the back of the bed, she placed her legs over his shoulder and lifted her ass off the sheets.

"I feel like the luckiest fox in the world!" he moaned as he shoved his prick right into Gazelle's sopping wet cunt. He leaned forward, causing her leg muscles to coil as she absorbed his movement like a spring.

"Oh, I think the day Officer Hopps lets you mate with her, that will be a much bigger day than this," she giggled.

Now Judy was blushing so hot, she feared she might just pass out.

He started moving his hips back and forth, fucking her harder and faster with each thrust. With each push, some more of her juices spurt out around his throbbing shaft coating his fuzzy ball-sac and his inner thighs.

"Oh my!" he moaned, "I don't think I can hold back much longer!"

"Just cut loose as you want," she purred, "I'm not worried."

Just when he was ready to blow his wad, he pulled out.

' _Sweet cheese and crackers!_ thought Judy as she stared at his throbbing penis, ' _It's so... big._ '

She blinked as he started cumming on Gazelle's stomach, and all the way up to Judy's chin.

"I have to say when Nick cums, he cums," purred Gazelle.

"Wah!" moaned Judy, "Does he have to do that... on me?!" Her legs kicked as she tried to get away, but she was just no match for Gazelle's strength.

Nick kept cumming until he left a thick coating wherever his cock was aimed.

"Haven't you heard that fox cum is good for a mammal's fur?" purred Gazelle as she used her one hand to rub his seed all over Judy's torso from her throat down to her moose knuckle, "Who knows, it might even give you perky little breasts a reason to have a growth spurt." She was careful not to rub his seed where it might get into her pussy though. Judy used her free arm to grip the singer's to keep herself balanced between her breasts.

Nick used his paws to rub his own cum into Gazelle's stomach.

"If you mated with me," asked Judy awkwardly, "would you think any... less of me?"

"I dunno," he replied, "Why would any hot chic want to be..." ' _fucked by a fugly bastard like me?_ ' He paused as he looked into Gazelle's eyes, as she was totally hot and she just let him screw her.

Gazelle cocked an eyebrow. "You're both selling yourselves so short," she sighed at last, "Any mammal would be lucky to mate with either of you."

"And... you're an awesome partner... I'm afraid that you would think less of me!" blurt out Nick.

An awkward moment passed before she said, "Nick... I'm begging you... make sweet love to me."

"Hell ya!" he replied as he made a victory sign.

"But... just be..."

"I swear I'll be as gentle as playing with a kit," he replied.

Gazelle let Judy roll over and slide down as their pussies started to overlap each other. Nick let Gazelle's legs slip from his shoulders as her ass settled down onto the bed.

"Such... an amazing view!" he whimpered as his cock sprang erect again.

"An such an adorable tail," purred Gazelle as she reached out to fondle Judy's cottontail, making her moan aloud. She even tugged up on the tail lifted Judy's loins up from Gazelle's crotch.

Nick reached out with his palm up as he rubbed under her dripping pussy. He rubbed her clit with his fingers as he pushed his palm flat against her labia.

Gazelle turned Judy's head as she stuck her fingers soaked in Nick's jiz into her panting maw.

Judy began eagerly sucking at the singer's two digits as she had before.

"I don't think she's quite ready to take me," he moaned as he thrust his thumb into the rabbit's cunt.

"Hhhmmm!" she moaned, "Mmmmmm!"

He thrust his thumb as deep as he could before he wiggled it about.

"This..." moaned Gazelle, "This is true love. I can tell."

"I can honestly say that I do love her so much," he moaned as he finger fucked her faster.

"I know... she knows..." she replied as Judy had another orgasm, this one more powerful than any that came before.

"Please Nick," moaned Judy around Gazelle's digits, "Take me... take me now!"

"You heard the lady," purred Gazelle.


	3. Her First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick takes Judy for the first time, slowly and sweetly while Gazelle offers them both some advice... and a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the little strange things won't throw off the pace. If so, I apologize in advance. Thanks.

by neorenamon

"Now before you start, Mister Wilde," purred Gazelle, "I need to give Miss Hopps a little... friendly advice."

Judy was surprised when the singer pressed her face into her cleavage so the rabbit couldn't look around.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"The first part is never compare the size of his dick to what you think the size of your love hole is," she purred by Judy's ear, "It's always either larger or smaller than what you think it looks like..."

"Mmm hmm umm?" she mused.

"Yes, you saw it when Nick fucked me," she replied, "but compared to me, his dick... looks about the right size..."

"So..." asked Nick, "You know this..."

"My first time... it was with a very big liger," she sighed, "and he... was hung large even for his size... I saw him bring that cock near me... I panicked."

"Eee?" asked Judy.

"He realized my fear... " she continued, "So he stopped... Then he blindfolded me and waited for me to calm down... before we continued... His boner didn't feel as large inside me... as it looked."

She reached back and used her fingers to spread Judy's netherlips so Nick got a good look at her cunt.

"Once we did it... a few times... I didn't need the blindfold any more."

Since Judy was already so wet, he easily slipped the head of his cock into vagina.

"The other thing he did," she continued, "He talked to me all the while we were fucking... so I had something else to think about besides taking his cock..."

"I see," said Nick as he slowly pressed his dick into Judy.

"He even taught me a little song," she purred.

"Mmmppphhh?" replied Judy.

"Of course I'll sing it," mused the singer, "It's a little unpublished song I like to call... 'Fuck Everything'."

Nick blinked as Gazelle started to croon:

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

" _I screwed up tonight,_  
_getting fucked like a right,_  
_I still fuck up but I'll just get laid again,_  
_on his dick falling down,_  
_feeling his shaft without a sound,_  
_He always gets it up to see what's next,_  
_Fuckers don't just try,_  
_They bounce down and up,_  
_Nobody learns without getting fucked by one!_ "

Judy chuckled in the cleft of Gazelle's breasts as Niok pressed in a bit deeper. He could feel her juices running out around his shaft even though Judy didn't seem to be reacting to him inside her at all.

" _I won't give up sex, no I won't give in_  
_Till I cum at the end,_  
_And then get fucked again,_  
_My pussy has a need,_  
_I wanna fuck everything_  
_I wanna fuck even though I could fail_

" _I won't give up sex, no I won't give in_  
_Till I cum at the end_  
_And then get fucked again_  
_My pussy has a need,_  
_I wanna fuck everything_  
_I wanna fuck even though I could fail_ "

Judy began humming along with Gazelle's singing.

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Fuck everything_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Fuck everything_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Fuck everything_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ "

Nick was surprised that Judy hadn't caught on yet, so he pressed in a bit further.

" _Look how much you've cum, him filling your hole with love_  
_Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath_  
_Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast_  
_Sometimes we cum last, but we did our best_."

"MMM?!" moaned Judy.

Gazelle ignored her as she kept singing.

Nick smiled as he was already half way into the bunnie's love hole before she noticed.

" _I won't give up sex, no I won't give in_  
_Till I cum at the end,_  
_And then get fucked again,_  
_My pussy has a need,_  
_I wanna fuck everything_  
_I wanna fuck even though I could fail_

" _I won't give up sex, no I won't give in_  
_Till I cum at the end_  
_And then get fucked again_  
_My pussy has a need,_  
_I wanna fuck everything_  
_I wanna fuck even though I could fail_

" _I'll keep on making taking those new dicks,_  
_I'll keep on fucking them every day,_  
_Those new dicks_."

He slowly backed out some before moving his cock into her vagina once more.

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Fuck everything_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Fuck everything_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Fuck everything_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _" FUCK EEEVEEERYYYTHIIIING!_"

By now, Nick was gripping Judy's ass with both paws. Her tail twitched as he pressed in deeper, and her juices spurt out further.

"Now that Nick's dick is in you, it doesn't feel so large, does it my dear?" she cooed into Judy's ear.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned back.

"Remember, Mister Wilde," added the singer, "The gentlebeast always considers his partner first." She pulled her hand back from Judy's pussy to rub her back and shoulders, though her digits were still slick with the rabbit's juices.

"Of course," he replied, "In the field... and in the bed."

"Mmm... Mmm... Mmm..." moaned Judy.

"Oh," she replied, "She says it's okay to go a bit faster."

"You can tell what she's saying with her mouth buried between your tits?" asked Nick suspiciously.

"I've learned to understand other things like 'mouth full of rubber ball', 'mouth full of pussy' and 'mouth full of cock' speak."

"Sounds... useful..." he replied awkwardly. But still, Nick did increase the speed at which he screwed his partner.

"Huh... huh... huh..." groaned Judy.

"Which means?.." he panted.

"Gunna... cum... soon!" interpreted Gazelle.

"Me... too..." he agreed.

"Fmmm emm uhm!" she moaned.

"Fill me up!" said the singer.

"I promise if anything comes of this..." he moaned, "I'll love our kids... as much as I love you!"

With that, he began pumping his seed right into Judy's vagina. She could feel it gushing into her, moving towards her womb. Once again, he came in copious quantities until his seed was spurting out from around his shaft as much as her juices were. Gazelle could feel her belly expanding as her womb was pumped up.

He wasn't quite done cumming by the time Judy started. Her legs twitched against Gazelle's lean muscled belly.

"In a way," she giggled, "It's lucky your mating with a doe and not a vixen."

"Why's that?" he asked as he pulled out. A final burst of jiz sprayed Judy's ass cheeks.

"I take it you haven't fucked a vixen before?" she replied.

"No..."

"Because of fox biology, when foxes fuck, his cock swells near the base and her vaginal muscles clamp down on him," she remarked, "They remained locked together for an hour or more, him continuing to fuck her stupid until he runs out of jiz completely. I've seen a couple of foxes rushed to the ER for being locked together for more than four hours."

"Okay..." said Nick, "That's something... mom never told me about..."

"When you're a xenosexual," she purred, "You find out about those things... one way or another... the other way is usually more awkward."

"I see..."

"But since Judy... is smaller... your knot never entered her."

He looked down at his prick and realized the base was swollen like a thick ring, but it was shrinking even as his dick softened.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," moaned Judy as she lifted her head, "You know so much."

Gazelle smiled softly.

"You know," purred Nick, "I think I can go another round with Judy."

Judy nodded as she rested her head between Gazelle's breasts.

"Wait," said Nick as he looked aside, "Are you expecting... company?"

Judy snapped her head aside to see a large predator's face looking down at them through the bed's curtains. She couldn't tell if he was a tiger or a lion.

"HONEY!!" he moaned, "I'M HOOOME!! I FEEL G-R-R-R-R-R-R-REAT!!"

"Oh fuck," groaned Gazelle as she covered her own eyes, "Tony?"

"Did you miss me?" he growled.

"The court order is still in effect."

"And I forgive you for that," he replied.

'WAIT!" cried Nick, "You're TONY THE LIGER?!"

"That's me," he said as he showed off his fangs.

"We're fucked," moaned Nick.

**End of Part I**


End file.
